


Better Focus

by Schalakitty, wickedorin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, domestic fluff and chocobos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7173524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schalakitty/pseuds/Schalakitty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedorin/pseuds/wickedorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The group and their chocobos take a break from the long hard road for a relaxing evening at camp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Focus

**Author's Note:**

> Happy [Polyamory Pride Day](http://black-cats-mystic.tumblr.com/post/145273976444/guys-its-oficialy-pride-month-whats-your-day)! Have some fluff. (...May be continued at some point.)

He could still feel the power in the chocobo's muscles underneath him as she walked, but it was starting to become clear that getting much further before nightfall just wouldn't be practical. It was better that the birds be well-rested and happy, anyway; a decision Noctis made with a pat to the chocobo's neck. "Hey, guys? Wanna stop around here for the night?"

Glancing around, Gladio quickly took the lay of the land surrounding them. "Let's see if we can find a campground nearby," he answered, not giving a full confirmation until their safety was assured. With a little tug to the reigns, he goaded, "Come on, Sunshine. Let's scout it out." His chocobo - her robust plumage tipped in pure white - trilled at the command before sprinting off ahead.

Prompto's bird, ever so creatively dubbed Pommes Frites, gave a little chirp as if she too wanted to rush on ahead. Luckily the gunner had a bit of a sense about chocobo behavior, holding tight to the reigns and keeping pace with the others. "Yeah, it's pretty nice around here. Camping out under the stars with the birds..."

"You just like the fact that you pretty much have a big down comforter to snuggle in." Noctis jokingly accused.

"Oh you're one to talk!" The blond laughed.

"We have a _tent_ , gentlemen," Ignis pointed out as they caught up with the bodyguard and his bird, already perched on a glowing outcropping. Surveying the camp grounds, he nodded in approval, "And perhaps a chance for _all_ of us to bathe." He tilted his head towards the nearby lake and his chocobo - a tall orange bird called Clyde - followed suit, piping up with a low whistle at the idea of splashing about.

The prince's chocobo gave a little flap of her wings and shifted quickly from foot to foot, catching on to the excitement in the others. He gave her a little head scratch and a snort. "I guess Lady Fluffybutt does kind of need to keep up appearances."

Rolling his eyes, Prompto was the first one to dismount when they caught up with Gladiolus. "Well, if she's a _lady_ then of _course_." He then tried to be extremely subtle about sniffing himself.

"We all smell like chocobo." Noctis pointed out, tone betraying his amusement at catching the blond's action.

"A little musk never hurt anyone," Gladio cut in while gathering up their camping supplies. Setting the tent poles down, he gave the blond a little wink as he flexed, "Just look at me."

A perturbed snort cut in before Ignis argued, "Some of us prefer a far more _refined_ cologne, thank you." Though, Clyde certainly appeared offended by the slandering of his scent, immediately waddling off to bathe once freed of his saddle rather than suffer more insults.

Laughing, Prompto secured the reigns before giving Pommes Frites a little tap on the rump, sending her off to join Clyde. "And some of us aren't too bothered by that whole _wild man_ thing." He teased and flirted at once.

Carefully dismounting, Noctis followed suit in letting his chocobo do a little bit of wandering. "And what does that make you?"

"Wild brat perhaps? A wannabe punk maybe?" Gladio couldn't help but dogpile on the blond. At least long enough to get one of those adorable pouts. Looping an arm around his slim shoulders, he softened the blow by promising, "Well, whatever, you're still cute and that counts for a lot."

Crossing his arms with a clear pout, he remained in that position even with the arm slung around him. "Least I don't go out of my way to wound those lighter and smaller than myself." Prompto accused without any heat to the words, leaning ever so slightly into Gladio's hold.

"It's all the shiny studs. They make you a clear target." The prince deadpanned.

"Yah, for us _real_ studs," the bodyguard quickly quipped, just before leaning in to lightly nip one unexposed ear.

With a long suffering sigh, Ignis attempted to stop them before they lost track of their current goal. "The two of you can passive-aggressively flirt _after_ the tent is set up," came the gentle condemnation, offered as he continued assembling the grill.

Noctis snorted both at Prompto's slightly surprised sound and at the adviser's suggestion, deciding to endear himself a little to the latter. "Need some help?" It wasn't that he didn't know how Ignis preferred things. Mostly. The tent was better left to Gladiolus and whoever happened to be next to him at the time, leaving whatever Ignis didn't want to do to the one who was without an assigned job. "Since I guess that's the kind of flirting you like?" He added in spite of himself.

He cast a sidelong glance at the prince, lighting the grill with a snap of fire magic. "You are well aware of my preferences, Highness," Ignis rightfully pointed out as he collected his knife roll. "I'm sure you can maneuver your way up from simply my sous chef if you try." Always one to play hard to get... at least to start.

Since overt flirting was currently off the table, Gladio instead switched gears. "Come on, kid. Let's pitch this tent," he joked, still not being all that subtle given his word choice. Or his quick slap across Prompto's unguarded ass.

"Assistant abuse!" The blond cried out, clearly far from serious. "See if I secure any poles for you again."

The eye roll could nearly be _heard_ from Noctis, attention turning back to the brunet. Along with a momentary blank stare. Instead of an immediate verbal response, he took to setting up one of the little folding tables next to the grill itself, then leaned his elbows on the table's surface, eyes intent on Ignis. "Or I could just ask really nicely for whatever I wanted? Right, Iggy? Doesn't that work too?" Well, if his unofficial title was "royal brat", then he supposed he may as well live up to it.

"Define 'nicely,'" he replied curtly, not giving the prince the satisfaction. In fact, he pointedly ignored Noctis as he chopped up the various vegetables for their camp stew. "At the very least, you could make yourself useful and procure me a can of beans and a can of beef stock." Oh, the prince had his work cut out for him this evening.

Having ignored Prompto's theatrics, the bodyguard focused on setting up the tent poles himself. "Just get me the groundsheet laid out. We'll work out the other sheets afterward," he instructed while nailing in the pegs.

" _Fine_." Prompto responded, actually attempting to make himself useful. Particularly because there weren't as many jokes about something called a "groundsheet" as he would have liked. "Hey, so, we're sleeping in the tent tonight? When it's warm and we have chocobos? Really? Where's the romance?"

Beans. Vegetables. What a _nightmare_. Even more than the nightmare of Ignis deciding not to indulge him. "Sure I can't procure you some hamburgers or... bacon or something?" The prince ventured, even as he was hefting himself up to do what was asked of him. "Potato chips..?"

"Stew is the better use of our resources," Ignis asserted, not at all averting his gaze while filling up the pot with chopped onions and potatoes. Though, he made sure to have some of their freshly butchered meat as well. At the prince's sour expression, he reached over to cup his chin, "Come now, Highness. No need to pout."

Meanwhile, at the tent site, Gladio shook his head at the question. "The romance is clearly that way," he gestured to the lake and Clyde's attempt at a mating display for the three hens. "Also, you just have to ask and you'll get a better bed than a chocobo." Yup, just flagrantly ignoring that temporary ban on flirting...

"Oh? You brought a mattress, big guy?" Prompto _beamed_ with a grin, only flinching when it looked like Gladio might try to rush toward him for a headlock. He then hurried to "correct himself", more or less, "H-hey I'm sure you make a good bed, too. I mean a little bumpy, but." Alright, fine, so he couldn't help but tease.

Just as Noctis couldn't help but respond to the accusation of pouting with... well, more pouting. It was a bit of a put-on, though, clear in the way his eyes sparkled when he tried to protest, "We can't have stew _and_ potato chips?"

His hand still present on Noct's chin, the adviser challenged simply, "Convince me." A few potatoes remained on the cutting board, showing that - with the right persuasion - he could fulfill the request for chips. But that was up to the prince.

And luckily for Prompto, the bodyguard was far more concerned with setting up the inner sheet than any type of playful wrestling. But playful _banter_... "I certainly don't remember you _complaining_ before," he recalled while carefully centering the sheet over the poles. "In fact, you looked _real_ satisfied with using my chest as a pillow." Though, there may have been _other_ sources for the blond's satisfaction that time.

"Well I was too _tired_ to complain, considering." The gunner chuckled, moving a little bit closer to help since it didn't seem like he was in too much danger. Yet. "Buuuut I guess you were pretty comfy, yeah. And sometimes your snore has soothing qualities." He knew that he couldn't leave well enough alone, and yet it just had to be said.

Licking his lips, the prince clearly took the challenge seriously, never breaking eye contact. "I'll clean up the dishes for you. And I'll _thank_ you, Ignis." His voice got steadily lower, deepening into that purr. "Whatever you want to do tonight. I'll keep saying 'thank you' at every opportunity. And say please as often as you like."

He raised his eyebrows at the promises, immediately wondering as to their sincerity. But the little spark in those blue eyes had never failed him. "Funny how you only develop manners when it suits you," Ignis commented and yet there was no _objection_ there. Not when he was already showing off his knife skills via producing some paper thin potato slices.

Prompto was hardly as lucky - his snarky comment earned him a gentle tap with the bodyguard's hammer and a dangerous threat, "Keep acting like a smart ass and I'll kick you out of the cuddle pile." And really, what could be worse than being denied Gladio's spooning?

 _"Soothing,_ I said!" The blond chuckled, not really bothering to defend himself. He did get just a little closer, though, trying to use puppy eyes and a little pout to see if that'd get him any further. (He doubted it would.) "You wouldn't do a thing like that, would you?" He was one second, a single _breath_ away from mentioning that he could sleep with the chocobos then... but it seemed like maybe a bad time.

"You know how it is, Ignis." Noctis' grin was as soft as his voice. "If I have a goal worth working toward..." He watched the brunet's knife for a long moment, making sure he wasn't about to say something at just the wrong time before offering a low, soft, " _Thank you_."

He shook his head, but still politely replied, "You're very welcome, Highness." Dropping the slices into some water, he decided that Noct should at least earn his treat. "Put the oil in the cast iron skillet for me, would you, please? And set it on the hotter side of the grill."

Giving a little slap on the blond's shoulder, he offered, "Do something nice for me and I'll think about it. A little I scratch your back, you snuggle mine?" As he picked the fly sheet, Gladio glanced towards the lake and whistled low at the ensuing.... activities. "Iggy, you got yourself a playboy it seems."

Looking away from his potatoes, he followed that line of sight... right to where Clyde was mounting Lady Fluffybutt. A wave of second-hand embarrassment rolled over Ignis and he automatically moved to cover Noctis' eyes. "I promise that it's nothing of my doing," he attempted to defend, as if he had any type of control over the bird's desires.

" _Ignis_." Noctis couldn't help the laugh, reaching up to try and take his adviser's hands away from his eyes. It wasn't that scandalous. Not that he really had much interest in looking in the first place. "I'm sure I've seen documentaries worse than this. I mean, it's good that they're getting along, right?"

"There might be chicks!" Prompto chirped a bit himself with that idea. "We could be... I don't know, godparents. You'd have to wear a shirt and behave appropriately, big guy." He was aware of exactly how much he was still pushing; which was why a moment later he moved in to lean against Gladio's side. "So, um. About that doing something nice for you... I probably have to do two things now, huh?"

"You know that _His Royal Majesty King Regis_ had no problem with my wardrobe, right?" Gladio asserted, puffing up his chest that much more. Looping his arm about Prompto's waist this time, he followed up with a question, "And I got the feeling that you were planning some rather _inappropriate_ behavior yourself?"

"Please don't tell me that there is something in the air." Ignis honestly tried to return to his work, lamenting his fate as the only adult in the metaphorical room. "We're supposed to be preparing for dinner and a restful night's sleep, gentlemen."

"You keep talking like there _are_ gentlemen present, Iggy," the bodyguard shot back with a wide grin. "Don't you know better by now?"

"You're still young yourself, Ignis." There was definitely a teasing lilt to the prince's voice, though he wasn't content to let the man feel picked on. Even if the temptation was hard to resist as he was finally doing as asked of him. "We'll be good for dinner. But then _please_ live a little. And _thank you_." He was actually being sincere. Just maybe a little... overly sincere.

Prompto snorted at Noct's behavior, letting one hand slide along the bodyguard's chest. "No more inappropriate than everything else going on. I mean, we want to relax a little tonight, yeah?"

It was the fact that the brunet didn't immediately admonish the other two that cued Noctis in to either overthinking or possibly focusing on the task at hand to the point of stressing himself out. Putting the oil on the grill as asked, he waited until all the cutting was done before reaching to gently cover one hand with his own. "At least relaxing doesn't sound so bad, right?" In one form or another. "Sky's clear tonight..."

He returned that touch with a soft sigh and an attempt to reign in his natural mother hen instincts. "It does, I must admit," Ignis allowed, some of the the tension falling from his shoulders. "I simply want to make sure everything _important_ is taken care of first."

"Tent's all set and the food's on the grill. Hell, we just need to get the birds back here after they're done..." Gladio glanced off once again, simply to confirm that the activities were still underway. "Sounds like a fairly laid back night to me. Especially when you've got all of us to share it with." He squeezed Prompto just to underscore his statement... well, and because the blond was damn cuddly.

Following Gladio's line of sight, the gunner couldn't really help the comment, "They're, uh... kinda thorough, aren't they?" Not that they should be watching, since that was kinda rude. Winding an arm around the larger man, he promised, "And I'll do dishes or clean up or whatever. Like really this time, not just putting everything in a pile and hiding it somewhere."

Noctis _tried_ not to smirk at Prompto's comment, but couldn't. He was too grateful to have dish duty taken off his shoulders, even if he wasn't going to say anything about it. Most of his attention was actually on Ignis, anyway. "And we've got to make sure _you're_ taken care of too. Right? We couldn't do a thing without you."

Really, Ignis didn't _need_ the prince's concern... but it warmed his heart nonetheless. "Well, I do it all for _you_ , Noct," he confessed quietly. When Gladio rather audibly cleared his throat, he was forced to add, "Not that I mind taking care of the rest of you."

"No, I see how it is," he mock complained, his tone a bit too light to be serious. "Prompto and I are just the peanut gallery compared to his Highness."

"Yeah, I'm just the pretty one, along for the ride." The blond agreed over-dramatically, free hand over his heart as if wounded. Then he added, before anyone could get another word in, "Don't argue with me here, okay?"

Rolling his eyes, the prince offered, "I do like peanuts."

Staring for a moment, Prompto commented, "I think I'm hurt again."

"If it makes you feel better, _I_ think you're the pretty one," Gladio attempted to soothe. And then went a bit further as he added, "And if that doesn't make you feel better, this will." Which made for a pretty smooth segway into a kiss if you asked him.

Gladio was the brawn, sure, but he definitely did know how to soothe the gunner... or take his mind completely off of whatever it was they were talking about anyway. Especially when he didn't quite let the bodyguard pull away before following quickly with a second kiss.

"Well there they go." Noctis teased. "Should we pry them apart for dinner?"

"I think this should work," Ignis noted right before he dropped the first batch of chips into the hot oil. If that didn't get their attention, then he and the prince rightfully had claim over all of the freshly fried snacks.

And sure enough, Gladio glanced up from between their kisses. "Wait... Iggy, you're making something _unhealthy?_ " With his curiosity piqued, he had to know, "Noct, how did you talk you're way into that?"

"I was polite." The prince responded simply, the little secretive smile saved for Ignis.

"You have mind powers!" Prompto corrected, for a moment tempted to push the bodyguard aside in an effort to race him to the junk food. Under normal circumstances, he'd have stood a chance, but probably not that time. That in mind, he simply moved to grab Gladio's arm and pull him along.

"That couldn't possibly be true." Noctis answered nonchalantly. "You'd all forget vegetables existed if I had mind powers."

"Potatoes are nominally a vegetable, Highness," he pointed out, using a metal slotted spoon to idly stir the chips. "Perhaps we could attempt to fry some other vegetables to encourage you to expand your horizons."

"Okra is still shit even if you fry it, Iggy," the bodyguard grumbled, but he still eagerly watched as the browned chips moved to a paper towel lined plate.

"And I'm really not sure what fried carrots would be like..." Crossing his arms, Prompto realized even then that he was putting way too much thought into trying to imagine it.

"Still carrots." Noctis summarized. Then waited. Patiently. For a little over a full second. "I get the first sample, right?" There was hardly a pause before remembering to add, "Please?"

He inhaled for a moment, right before tossing the chips into a bowl and sprinkling salt on top. All while still watching the still frying chips. "There, they should be ready now. And I've made a few potatoes worth so there should be enough for all of us but we do have _real_ food as well." Ignis tapped the stew pot, still bubbling away.

"We'll try not to ruin our dinner too much, Ignis, _thank you_." At that point, the prince didn't even bother to try and hide the little grin, sensing his companions were probably rolling their eyes. (He might have been a little disappointed if they weren't at that point.) The first chip, crisp and just salted enough, was a far cry from the bags they sometimes sneaked into the supplies from gas stations. It took a second to really allow him a reaction. "You make a good point about me being polite more often." Ignored, but good.

Picking out a heaping handful of warm chips for himself, Gladio had to know, "Alright, so apparently saying your pleases and thank you's gets us chips... so what do we have to do get _dessert_ , Iggy?"

Scooping up the last of the chips to fry, he considered not commenting. But if he could perhaps garner some favors from the others... "Well, first I'd need the proper ingredients. But beyond that, all of you would need to be in my good graces. I'm sure you can find ways..."

There was a quick shared look between gunner and bodyguard, Prompto deciding to take that first initial step of chance. "So... where would that whole doing the dishes fall on that scale of graces..?" Practical. Iggy liked practical things, right?

"It would be appreciated," he assured, already glad to see his plan working. Men and their stomachs indeed.

Gladio took a completely different strategy, draping his arm over the adviser's shoulders as he purred, "And how about if I do _that thing_ with my fingers that makes you melt? Does that get me in your graces?"

Ignis snorted, and yet his cheeks still flushed at the suggestion. "You are incorrigible," he stated to start, able to feel Gladio's low chuckle against his ear. After a moment, he finally relented, "But that would also be welcome...."

So they all had their own styles. Noctis tried very hard not to laugh at the displays or his own thoughts... but speaking of displays, glancing over at the chocobos definitely distracted him even from potato chips for a moment. "Hey Iggy... wasn't your bird trying to romance mine..?" It sure seemed like Sunshine wasn't warding off the new advances.

They all turned their attention to the lake and sure enough, Lady Fluffybutt was dozing under a tree as Clyde attempted a new mating display for Sunshine. "Looks as though we're not the only polyamorous ones," Ignis commented with a quiet sigh.

"Which is not a bad thing," Gladio quickly pointed out, squeezing the adviser's shoulders. And then reaching out to take Prompto's hand as well, not too worried about the lingering salt on his own.

He was rather easily convinced, reaching out to draw Noctis into the impromptu group hug. "No, not at all," Ignis promised with a soft smile.

"It's just that no one does mating displays here." Prompto commented, attempting to make it a proper hug and wrap his arms around as many people as possible.

"Speak for yourself." The prince didn't necessarily feel like being _specific_ with his correction. Especially not with Gladio could way too easily put _him_ in a headlock, and that was a realistic possibility, prince or not.

"Why do you think I go shirtless all the time?" The bodyguard teased, able to joke about himself from time to time.

And it made for a good foil to Ignis' deadpan, "Remind me again how I find any of you charming."

"I always assumed it was learned behavior." The prince didn't miss his opportunity to turn some half-remembered text book thing into a joke.

"Well we do get ingredients for you." Prompto pointed out. Then added, after a pause, "When monsters aren't trying to eat us."

Noctis snorted, a little loathe to let go and move away, but... "We should probably let him finish the 'real food'. But we can keep talking about Gladio's finger thing."

"Yes, please let me finish the _real_ food," Ignis insisted as he shooed the others off for the moment. And perhaps availed himself of the last of the chips. Not that the stew had much longer to cook, but he did have the last minute seasoning to adjust.

Leading the two younger members away, Gladio decided to forgo the folding chairs and instead spread out a spare sleeping bag over one of the extra sheets. "Not quite a couch, but room enough for all of us," he invited, taking up the center with room for both on either side.

"Good for cuddling." The gunner pointed out, wasting absolutely no time in getting perfectly cozy on Gladiolus' right side. "Oh, wait, this is your preferred headlock side."

"Tough." Noctis nearly made a dive for Gladio's left side, somehow managing to still look mostly uninterested after he'd settled in. The little lean against his bodyguard suggested otherwise. "Can we all agree not to talk about plans for tomorrow until tomorrow?"

Even as he looked completely content with a cute guy on each side, Gladio admitted, "I think that one is up to Iggy. But I'm perfectly happy just to enjoy the night." He gave each one a squeeze in turn to solidify that statement.

"I suppose we can arrange that," the adviser agreed as he began portioning out the stew. Though with everyone else comfortable, it would require two trips to pass everything out. But soon enough, he joined the group along Noct's free side.

And maybe the prince was only too happy to be able to lean against more than one person, should the mood strike. Of course he was also perfectly happy to offer one actual, honest, and only sort of playful, " _Thank you_ , Ignis."

"Yeah, thanks." Prompto was only too happy to agree. "Some of us who don't _mind_... well, some vegetables, are pretty grateful."

"You can have mine, then." Noctis suggested, already eating around a carrot slice.

Snorting, Gladio gave the prince a little elbow nudge and a light tease, "And you two wonder why you're shrimps."

"A bit more balance in your diet would do you a world of good," Ignis piled on, nudging Noctis' hand with his warm spoon.

"It's _genetic_ , thank you." Prompto corrected with a huff. Though, fine, he'd try some of the celery _without_ making a big deal about it. That time.

"I already appreciate all of the lesser-known food groups." Noctis gently elbowed his adviser in turn. "Hamburgers, pizza, macaroni and cheese..."

"Potato chips." The blond offered, getting the prince's gesture of approval. "Come on, Gladio, you can't tell me that you got that big eating _vegetables_."

"They've got vitamins and minerals and shit," the bodyguard argued, right before chomping down on a few carrot pieces at once. "Part of a healthy diet, not like the two of you would know anything about that."

"What ever should we do with our dear delinquents?" Ignis chimed in between warm spoonfuls.

Thinking for a moment, Gladio proposed, "Pin them down and teach them lessons?"

Noctis _almost_ choked on the next spoon full of mostly meat. Which also registered in his mind at the same time and didn't make it any easier to hold his breath, swallow, and then breathe again. He only had himself to blame for the vortex of dirty thoughts... well, he also had Prompto.

And the gunner was definitely proving to have been an influence, looking wholly unaffected as he stirred his bowl. "I don't know, you two think you could do that? Actually hold us both down at once, really?" He _sounded_ nonchalant, uninterested. But he flashed a little grin to the prince's blank stare.

"I could hold you down with just one arm, squirt," came the challenge, Gladio drawing the blond in closer with one quick pull. "Just you _try_ to squirm away."

Not at all impressed with the show of force, Ignis went a different route for the prince. "And I do believe that I am _owed_ , am I not?" He reminded, pinning Noct with his words instead of his body. A point further driven home as he lowered his voice to a sultry purr, "I was promised 'whatever I want to do' after all."

Prompto had become convinced, for whatever reason, that the bodyguard _had_ to be ticklish _somewhere_. That was definitely not the time to go exploring, and he attempted to get himself out of the situation with a slightly overdramatic, "I am _trying_ to enjoy Ignis' labor of love of here." Alright, so the stew was almost gone, but he was pretty sure squirming away was damn near impossible.

As for the prince, he was going to argue. There was the will and urge to insist that he wasn't really being held. Sadly, he knew better, clearing his throat softly. "That is true." He allowed, ever so gently setting the spoon in his bowl. " _Anything_ you want, on my word. Except eat vegetables."

With light sigh, Ignis conceded the point, "I suppose that I'm not a miracle worker. But do eat as much as you can at least." He encouraged, giving a concerned look over how much stew remained in the bowl.

"Yah, eat up you two," Gladio added, giving each of the younger members a squeeze. "You're gonna _need_ your energy tonight." At this point, there was no reason to even consider his flirting an entendre, double or otherwise.

With a sidelong glance cased over the prince's head, the adviser chided, "Honestly, you're just as bad as Clyde." The bird in question was currently chirping at Pommes Frites, his wings and tail once again fluffed up in display.

And that was almost enough to get Noctis to _consider_ more than one or two slices of carrot. Mostly he was simply fishing around for more meat, maybe another piece of potato. Those were okay in pretty much any form, he'd decided. "I got some extra calories from the potato chips, right?" He attempted to reason.

Prompto snorted at the prince's attempt to get out of eating vegetables _again_ before looking over at their birds. "Wow, I mean... I didn't even know they did that." Not that he supposed he ought to be staring. Or finishing up the stew in his bowl while considering matters of great importance; at least, as far as he was concerned. "Hey, can we, like... ask for one of the chicks? Or an egg!"

"We're not turning the Regalia into an incubator, Prompto," the adviser moved to immediately crush that idea before it got out of hand. "Besides, it takes a month and a half for chocobo eggs to incubate and we hardly have the time or resources to devote to their care."

"Not to mention that the hens will kick the crap out of anyone who touches their nests," Gladio pointed out, just before slurping out the last of his stew. "So even if you _look_ like a chocobo with that hair, you're SOL on the chick front, kid."

The gunner lamented rather loudly despite the fact that he knew minds wouldn't be changed. It was the principle of the thing. " _Fine_. Maybe someday."

"Someday when you have a car incubator of your own." Noctis teased, getting the last of the bits of stew he _would_ eat before working on the little remaining broth. After a moment's silence when everyone was finishing up, he then admitted quietly, "Besides, I still want to see if I can get one of the wild ones to eat from my hand." So they all had future plans; half of them just had chocobo-related ones.

With a clap to his shoulder, Gladio promised, "We'll see about scouting out some greens for you the next time we're in wild chocobo territory. For right now, we should probably clean up." He already moved to help, gathering up the bowls.

"I do believe I was promised help with the dishes tonight. Isn't that right, Prompto?" Ignis coolly reminded as he stood up and offered his hand to the blond. "And the quicker everything is cleaned, the sooner we can retire to the tent."

With a quiet laugh, the gunner was only too happy to take that hand. Not that he _liked_ doing dishes, but he wasn't about to go back on his word. "You got it. Not a spot on them!" He then looked at the somewhat blank expression Ignis gave him. "Not a spot intentionally left on them." He corrected himself carefully.

Keeping his own laugh as much to himself as possible, Noctis stood and stretched before digging for the chocobo whistle in his pocket. It was kind of a shame to interrupt their... rest... but they could get just as comfortable at camp. Whistle blown, he waited for the four of them to start trotting over. And while he knew he could get away with doing nothing, he really did prefer to ask, "What can I help with?"

Petting the birds as they waddled into camp, Gladio considered the offer for a moment. "How about you help me get the sleeping bags taken care of?" He suggested, picking up the spare one they had used as a makeshift couch. "Make it nice and cozy inside," he added with a wink and a nudge.

There was a fond smile on the prince's face even as he rolled his eyes at Gladiolus, walking ahead a bit to start arranging things. Of course they did have their standard bed arrangements, designed to give them each a little room (more for him, usually), but pushing them all together to make one big soft surface was just another open invitation. "Cozy enough? Do we need 'mood music'?"

With his own assistant at the ready, Ignis walked the blond through the cleaning process. Though, he took up the straining and recycling of the cooking oil to himself. With their supplies limited, he needed to keep a close eye on the more vital elements. But he did offer appropriate praise, "Good job on the bowls, Prompto. Just pack them away in the organizer once they're dry."

"Yessir." Prompto grinned, having been so very tempted to reach out and pet the chocobos as they wandered by (oh who was he kidding, he wanted to walk up and hug them), but he was good. Focused on his task. It was amazing what being focused on a reward could do. Like get him to dry dishes _thoroughly_. Not to mention, every time he didn't break something seemed like a minor victory. "Anything else you need?"

Making his standard check around the campsite, Ignis double checked that everything was properly clean and secured. "Since I know it's your favorite camp assignment - make sure the chocobos are comfortable?" He finally answered, giving the blond a little nudge in that direction. Not that he _needed_ it.

In the tent, Gladio couldn't help but chuckle at the suggestion. "You really need music to get in the mood? Seriously?" He merely drew the prince back in close, leaving a few kisses along his jaw before prodding, "That's not enough for you?"

Clearly Noctis _didn't_ need anything more, already pressing in closer unconsciously, reaching to take hold of his bodyguard's vest as a soft little _sound_ came from him despite attempting to keep quiet. So much for playing it completely cool. "It's... a good start." He relented, slightly; more to pick gently at Gladio than anything.

Prompto most definitely needed nothing more than permission, nearly taking off in a run to check on the chocobos. They were already fluffed up and settling in to a close sleeping arrangement... which was kinda sweet and kinda funny, really. "So you guys like to cuddle too, huh?" He asked softly with a grin, turning back to make sure Ignis was behind him before entering the tent.

He heard that little comment and couldn't resit pointing out, "It's hardly surprising - using physical affection to deepen pair bonding." As they ducked into the tent. Ignis took one look at the scene unfolding before him before adding flatly, "As we see here."

Not that Gladio was really paying _attention_ to the adviser's snarky commentary. He had a lapful of very willing prince monopolizing his attention after all. Though, he still offered a little wave right before nibbling his way down Noct's neck.

Noctis did manage something like a greeting, if the grunted sound could be called that. It was similar. He was _distracted_ and willingly so, whole body relaxing entirely too much against Gladiolus'... or at least _most_ of it was.

The gunner simply snorted, walking in no hurry around to the prince's left side. He didn't really intend to make any points by the question, really just expressing curiosity in the matter... but if it happened to get one of those little annoyed looks... "Isn't there also like _one_ chocobo that's always dominant in a group?" Ah yeah, there it was. He supposed he erased all innocence the question may have had with a little grin at the royal glare.

"You mean, the rooster?" Gladio murmured between little licks and nibbles, unable to hide his grin even against Noct's neck.

Willing to have a touch of fun, the adviser cut in, "But it's the mother hen who really controls the flock." So just a light play on his role in the group, a quick joke before he pulled Gladio away from the prince to distract him in kind with a slow-burn kiss.

"It's like they know there's a cock joke just waiting to be made there." Prompto pointed out, moving in quickly to claim Noctis' lips. Much as he wanted more than just teasing, quick, achingly light kisses, they were still having a little fun with each other.

There was a scoffing response, and it had been on the tip of his tongue... except that the prince was being oh so easily distracted. For a moment. "Wait, what does that make us, then? And if anyone says the chicks..."

"Then we won't," the bodyguard teased as he wrapped his arms around both Noctis and Ignis at once to drawn them in.

Regaining his balance after a moment, the adviser then drew Prompto into their shared embrace. "We have much better things to focus on, don't we?"

"Oh yeah." The blond agreed, only too happy to be close. Just as he was only too happy to suggest, " _Cuddle pile_."

The prince still managed to look a little like a mildly annoyed chocobo chick when he was first tugged in, finally snorting when all of them were pulled in together. Prompto's sentiment got an eye roll regardless. "If we don't have to be up before the sun is, then we may as well take advantage." That sounded more or less practical... but what he really looked forward to was the opportunity to wake up slowly, taking in the precious moment and not having to move immediately away from the comfortable warmth.

 


End file.
